encyclopedia_of_prehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia of Prehistory:Rules
We want the Encyclopedia of Prehistory to be a safe and entertaining place for all of its members. Unfortunately, this means we need to have a couple of rules. But don't worry - we give plenty of warning before blocking or banning people, and most of the rules are very basic and easy to obey. There are a few offenses for which that we have zero tolerance, but they are very obvious. Wiki Rules # Have fun. This is an extremely important rule and while those who do not enjoy themselves will not be banned, they will certainly ruin the mood for other contributors. # Do not link to any explicit material. This means no racist, sexually explicit or otherwise offensive content. Pictures and videos of animals mating are acceptable unless they are exceptionally graphic. # No trolling or cyber-bullying is allowed. Simple and straightforward. Friendly teasing may be permitted, but when the line between playful teasing and hurtful comments is crossed, this rule will be enforced strictly. # Do not post advertisements or links to spam websites. This is an encyclopedia, not an advertisement website. # Vandalism is prohibited. This is a rule almost universal to wikis, and you should have no trouble in following it. # If you find outdated or inaccurate information, other mistakes, or vandalism, do not simply delete the content as you may be deleting valuable information with it. Instead, leave a comment pointing it out, or contact an administrator directly. Alternatively, you can undo the edit if it was made by the last contributor to the page. This falls between a rule and a guideline, and will be included on both pages (it will not be formally enforced). # Do not create sockpuppet accounts or use open proxies to cause trouble. # When posting content that you did not create yourself, you must be aware that you may be breaking copyright law. Even if you know that material is in the public domain, please be polite and always mention the original author. Sanctioning System # If a user breaks the Wiki Rules, their edit will be undone by a contributor. An administrator will then contact them and inform them of their breach in the rules. # If a user ignores this initial warning and continues to break the rules, they will be warned up to three times. Each warning will be accompanied by an official message from an administrator. # If a user continues to break the rules after receiving three formal warnings, they will receive a block. Blocks can range in length from one day to one month (but are usually around a week in duration). # The user will receive a final warning, accompanied by a second block if they return after their block has expired and they continue to break the rules. This second block usually ranges from two weeks to a year in length. # Finally, if the user returns after their second block and continues to break the rules, they will be permanently banned from the wiki. Their IP address will likely also be banned from Imperial Palace and any other websites used by the community. See also *Manual of Style Category:Wiki Policy